New Kid on the Block (MGAoLDSV)
This is how New Kid on the Block goes in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of LEGO DC Super-Villains. see Gordon and Mac inside a Gotham City Police Department prisoner transport truck are called by Police Detective Montoya Detective Montoya: Commissioner, we've had reports of laughter and green gas. Sounds like a certain someone. Mac Grimborn: Joker. to Gordon Psst. Tell him now's not a good time. Commissioner Gordon: We're already on route to Stryker's Island with our "special" suspect. Call in Detective Bullock. He can look into the break-in. Detective Montoya: Sure thing, boss. Enjoy Metropolis. sees Metropolis Mac Grimborn: It's always sunny in Metropolis. Commissioner Gordon: But even this place isn't without its problems. arrive gets out his I.D. Officer: Commissioner Gordon! Mac And Mr. Grimborn. Mac Grimborn: We're expected, Officer. Is everything ready? Lex Luthor: Now to get off this rock. Supergirl: You're not going anywhere. Lex Luthor: You really think you can stop me? Mwahahaaha! gets Supergirl up clashes with Mac Terra Venture Guardians arrive Killer Frost: No. But we can! The Rookie: Yeah, what she said. Kid Flash: Not so fast, bad guys! Ultimate Lantern: Back off. Gold's my thing! is knocked down notices that Batgirl isn't with them Mac Grimborn: Where's Batgirl? Killer Frost: She said she had to take care of an emergency. Mac Grimborn: Joker. Mr. E: How'd you guess? Mac Grimborn: Call it a hunch. we cut with the heist at Wayne Tech Harley Quinn: Harley Quinn here, documenting another classic criminal caper. And now the star of this show, Mistah J! is searching for something The Joker: Argh! Where is it?! still records herself Harley Quinn: We just stole some neato stuff previously procured by Wayne Tech. Mistah J and I love a good a-robbing. Taking from all those suckers who are too honest to steal! Ha! yells in anger The Joker: No, no, no! It's not here! It's not here! records Joker Harley Quinn: Come on, Pudding, say something funny for our viewers. smiles still smiles while recording growls The Joker: ...Grrr, not now, Pumpkin, can't you see I'm busy?! Here, take this... gives Harley a box is impressed Harley Quinn: Oooh, pretty! Whatever it is. is on her Batwing Batgirl: Nowhere to run, Joker. the Bat Net Harley Quinn: Er, Pudding. How about we get on the chopper? The Joker: Relax. She'll never get us from waaaaay up there... Bat Net catches both of them Batgirl: Two with one shot. Not bad. then Ultimate Lantern throws Grundy into the Batwing loses Joker and Harley Lantern puts his club away and whistles takes pictures Harley Quinn: Say cheese, B-Girl! gets out she chases Grundy joins the other Guardians hear Doomsday Doomsday: Hold it right there, you vile villains of villainy! take down the villains Supergirl: And who are you? Doomsday: I am Doomsday, and these are my friends, the Dragon Alliance. Manbat, Brainiac, Firefly, Zoom, Power Core, and Gentleman Ghost. Kid Flash: There's something familiar about these guys. Doomsday: We're here to help! shakes Doomsday's hand he makes a speech Doomsday: We come from a... Batgirl: Skip to the end, Joker's getting away. Brainiac: Your entire planet is in danger due to a threat from our world. Batgirl: What threat? Zoom: Us! throws a lantern as the Guardians are transported away cackle evilly watches Harley Quinn: Cheese and crackers! You're not gonna believe this! Joker on the Joker chopper Hey, wait for me! Mistah J! runs to the chopper she gets on her phone is dropped Harley Quinn: Ah, peanuts! we cut to the Amusement Mile watches the news Doomsday: People of Earth-1, we are the Dragon Alliance. We come from a parallel version of your Earth known as Earth-3. We're awesome, and we're here to help. Brainiac: Your Terra Venture Guardians had to go on a mission in deep space. They asked us to watch over you while they're away. Harley Quinn: What?! That's not what happened!! is confused Lex Luthor: Huh? looks at the television shoots it down The Joker: That's enough TV for now, Harley. Too much is bad for your eyes. Harley Quinn: But Mistah Jaaaayyyyy, I saw those new Terra bozos make the OLD Terra bozos vanish using some little doohickey thingy! If I had my phone I could show you! The Joker: shushes I'm still searching for my wonderful toy. Care to join us, Lex? gets his laptop and starts doing some research Lex Luthor: I'd rather wear a wig. Besides, I have matters to attend to in Metropolis. goes to Metropolis Lex Luthor: Oh, and thanks for the ride, Joker. notices it is angered The Joker: Ugh, why do I never take the keys out of that thing? arrives